


坤廷 | 我和我闺蜜嗑到真的了

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | 我和我闺蜜嗑到真的了

* 闺蜜的梦

* 沙凋文学

*第三人称视角

 

 

 

　　「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我要发超话啊啊啊啊啊啊...」我现在激动的拉着我闺蜜的手摇，因为我不敢相信眼前的画面。

　　「你不要激动好不好，旁边有工作人员你消停一点。」我闺蜜拉住我的手要我冷静。

 

　　好，以下由我来介绍一下我到底看见了什麽，以至于让我如此激动。

　　首先，我是一名战地玫瑰，坤哥和廷哥的CP粉；而我的闺蜜是隔壁家阿佐蓝，也就是长得俊那对老夫老夫的小粉丝。

　　这天，我们难得约出去逛街，天知道我俩有多久没见，一见面就是一阵唠嗑，开始聊自家的崽崽们近况等等。

 

　　然而，在我们边走边聊的时候，我闺蜜突然拉了下我的手，我一脸疑惑的停下刚刚说到坤廷前几天疑似一起去看电影的话题，接着他就把我拉到旁边。他手指着我们对面马路不远处，我沿着他指的方向看过去...

 

　　妈妈啊！！！这不是我卡和我兔，我CP我坤廷吗！！！而且怎麽连衣服都穿得这麽像情侣装！！！好像跟当初在环球影城穿的差不多啊！！！

 

　　我忍住内心一股激动看了我闺蜜一眼，小声的哀嚎了一下，我闺蜜吓得只差没用手把我的嘴捂住。

 

　　仔细一看，附近都有工作人员在，似乎是在拍摄。这让我突然想到之前有小道说他们百分九要拍团综，分组解任务的那种，但我也没想到坤廷是同一组！而且还只有两个人！

　　于是我俩原本的行程就这麽硬生生的被打乱，悄悄的在旁边假装逛街，实则偷偷观察他们两个人。

 

　　说是观察但也不太想把自己搞得像私生，该逛的街还是得逛，该买的衣服还是要买，只是眼睛真的会忍不住往他们的方向看几眼。

　　你想嘛，如果你的CP在你附近你能够忍住不看吗？

 

 

　　不过还是有些意外，因为跟闺蜜突然看上了一间服装店的衣服，结果两人像失心疯一样的试穿试穿试穿，再又买买买，彷彿花的钱不是自己的。

　　结果，在一番战斗后才发现，早就把人跟丢了。我们俩对视了一下感觉有些好笑，想说算了，那就随便逛逛吧，恢復原本该有的行程。

 

　　走着走着我们路过了一间饰品店，往裡面一看，这衬衫有些熟悉啊，再看看这髮色，窝滴天呀，怎麽又遇见了！果然是命运！我这个战地姐姐没有白当了！

　　于是我拉着闺蜜走到稍微远一点的地方，发现旁边基本已经没有节目组，只是怎麽这两人还没有伪装，这麽光明正大的肩并肩在那挑饰品，偶尔居然还对视一笑！我的天，我颤抖着拿着手机偷偷录下这画面，准备到时候发到超话让大家共享。

 

　　后来看着他们俩走出来，好像还偷偷的牵手了！我的天，告诉我我没在做梦！我转头看了一眼我闺蜜，他坚定的眼神告诉我，我在现实世界，我顿时觉得我双脚要发软，结果我闺蜜拉着我就去旁边的咖啡厅。

 

　　我靠在我闺蜜的肩膀上对他说，「我真的不是做梦吧...我到现在还是有点不太敢相信我看到的。」

　　我闺蜜拍了拍我的头说，「隔壁家阿佐蓝表示也不敢相信，我们家长得俊什麽时候才能被我相遇啊！」

 

　　我们聊着聊着，突然有两个男生走到我们对面，来询问能不能坐，因为店裡位置已经不够，我们俩想也没想就答应，当他们两个坐下来后，我捏了捏我闺蜜的手，表面装作很平静。

　　是的，对面两个男生带着帽子，一黑一白，穿的是那熟悉的衬衫，帽子底下是我们最熟悉不过的人。

 

　　虽然表面装得淡定，可还是被看出来，朱正廷首先开了口，「你们刚刚一直偷偷跟着我们吧？」

　　仙子果然是果然是仙子，讲话也好温柔。

　　在我呆滞的同时，我闺蜜还是先拉了拉我的手，然后跟两位正主道歉，说不应该跟着他们的。

　　「啊，没事没事，我知道你们是粉丝，而且你们也没有做什麽不好的举动。」朱正廷听见我们道歉连忙摆了摆手。

　　「你是战地玫瑰吧？」一旁的蔡徐坤突然向着我问了一句，我首先是因为卡总的气势和颜吓到，再又被这个问句吓到。

 

　　如果你正主问你是不是他和坐他隔壁的队友的CP粉，你该怎麽办？在线等，急。

 

　　对，我也没有时间等，我就小小声的说了一句是，然后点了点头。

　　蔡徐坤看着我的样子笑了，接着他说了一句我不敢相信的话。

　　「那恭喜妳，妳嗑到真的了。」

　　这感觉怎麽形容呢？你嗑的CP在你面前公开了，这种感觉，真奇妙。

　　看着朱正廷伸手打了一下蔡徐坤，我才发现他俩手上闪闪发亮的对戒。

　　"啊...是真的..."

 

　　后来豪气的卡总就请了我和我闺蜜喝了杯咖啡，并且谢谢我们的支持，然后两人压低了帽子，肩并着肩，偷偷拉着手走了。

 

　　喝完咖啡，我和闺蜜决定去他们刚刚去的那间饰品店瞧瞧，顺便买一对新的闺蜜手环。

　　我们站在他们刚刚站的地方，一个长得挺好看，可脸有点臭的店员走了过来，名牌上写着「陆定昊」。

　　他问了我们有没有需要介绍的，我看着他有些不耐烦，没克制住自己就问他，「陆先生你怎麽一脸厌世？」

　　没想到好像开启他什麽开关，他就开始讲刚刚的事情。他说，有两个男生说要买戒指，结果挑了半天一副要买不买的，最后居然还选了一个不是我推荐的，而且他们俩还说什麽是节目需要之类的，也不知道是真是假，说完还顺势翻了个白眼。

　　我心想，大概就是蔡徐坤和朱正廷吧，而且，节目需要是不是真的我不知道，但我知道他们两个是真的。

 

 

 

后来的后来...

　　团综播出后，粉丝纷纷把前阵子一个叫阿廷的小玫瑰的博主影片挖出来，那个影片裡面是蔡徐坤和朱正廷在饰品店挑东西，然而，这并没有被播出来，于是开始有人怀疑这两人的关係，殊不知又有人扒出近日的饭拍，发现两人手上有一样的戒指，于是双方的粉丝开始要求官方给个解释，没想到...

 

朱正廷 

　　我的小玫瑰🌹 @蔡徐坤

蔡徐坤转发微博

　　我的小宝贝❤️//@朱正廷：我的小玫瑰🌹 @蔡徐坤


End file.
